my handphone
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Eren yang sangat menyayangi Handphone-nya dan tiba-tiba Handphone-nya hilang! oh! ada yang menemukannya, tapi... Warning : ErenOOC! Summary aneh, gak bisa bikin Summary, RnR please :D


_**Handphone **_alat cangih di jaman modern sekarang. Siapa yang tidak mempunyai alat itu? Sepertinya tidak ada. Berlaku juga untuk Eren Jeager, tokoh utama kita kali ini.

* * *

**~##~**

**Shingeki No Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

**My Handphone © Anisa Phantomhive**

**Warning : OOC, Fluff gagal, Slash,**

**Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : Rivaille x Eren**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor(?)**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

_**My Handphone**_

**~##~**

* * *

Eren sangat –sangat- menyayangi HP-nya. Eren juga tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali handphonenya. Termasuk pacar.

"Eren, sibuk lagi dengan handphone tercintamu, eh?"Ucap sesosok lelaki manis dengan surai berwarna kuning madu. Armin Arlert.

Eren yang menggunakan headset pada kedua telinganya tidak mendengar apapun yang diucapkan Armin. Eren malah masih sibuk mendengar lagu yang diputar di handphone tercintanya.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Armin,"EREN!"Bentak Armin tidak sabar. Sontak Eren terlonjak kaget dengan bentakan itu.

Eren segera melepas headset-nya dengan cepat, "ada Apa- ada apa?!"Sahut Eren gelagapan. Eren sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Armin sendiri terdiam dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"…Eren… dari tadi aku memanggilmu… tapi, sepertinya kau sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari **Handphone **tercintamu, ternyata,"Ucap Armin dengan menekan kata-kata 'Handphone'.

Eren menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ehehehe, maaf Armin. Tadi aku sangat-sangat serius mendengarkan lagu, eheheeh"Balas Eren dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Armin menghela nafas berat.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Udah hampir sore. Kau tidak ada kegiatan sekolah bukan?"Tanya Armin dengan mengambil tasnya yang terletak di bangku samping Eren. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan juga menggambil tasnya.

"Err –tapi Armin, bisa kau antarkan aku ke perpustakaan?"Tanya Eren dengan berdiri di depan Armin.

Armin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Hah? Tumben sekali kau mau ke perpustakaan?"Balas Armin kembali bertanya bingung. Eren sedikit salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan itu.

"I-itu… kau tau tugas Fisika yang harus di kerjakan besok? Aku… lupa mengerjakannya dan di hukum mencari beberapa makalah di perpustakaan,"Jawab Eren dengan lesu. Armin segera menepuk dahinya.

"Ahh… sudah ku duga. Ya udah, ayo pergi sekarang. Sebelum perpustakaan tutup. Ini sudah jam 2 lho. Perpustakaan sekolah tutup jam 3,"Ucap Armin sembari berjalan keluar. Eren mengikuti Armin di belakang.

Tapi, ketika di jalan mereka bertemu Mikasa Ackerman, saudara angkat Eren. Eren dan Mikasa memang tidak sekelas. Eren dan Armin kelas IX B sedangkan Mikasa IX A.

"Eren? Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Mikasa.

"…Aku mau ke perpustakaan,"Jawab Eren sontak menatap Eren tidak percaya, "Karena aku ada tugas dari guru!"Buru-buru Eren melanjutkannya ketika melihat Mikasa tidak percaya.

Mikasa menghela nafas, "Oh,"Jawab singkat Mikasa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, bye! Sampai di rumah, Mikasa!"Eren segera pergi bersama Armin. Eren tau bahwa Mikasa adalah anak yang sangat sibuk, mengingat Mikasa anggota OSIS, makanya Eren tidak mengajak Mikasa ikut.

Setelah lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di perpustakaan.

Eren segera menuju rak-rak makalah yang dia cari, "Bukan, Bukan, Bukan,"Gumam Eren tidak jelas. Armin sendiri lebih memilih mencari buku di rak lain.

"Ahh! Ketemu!"Ucapnya dengan sedikit kencang, semua orang segera menatapnya sebal, "Hehehe, Ma-Maaf…"Lanjut Eren. Orang-orang yang tadi menatapnya lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

"Bagaimana Eren? Ketemu?"Tanya Armin yang entah sejak kapan sudah di samping Eren. Eren mengangguk.

"Yup, sekarang ayo pinjem buku ini!"Balasa Eren ceria. Armin mengikuti Eren dari belakang.

Setelah mereka meminjam makalah itu, Eren dan Armin berjalan pulang.

Eren mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di saku celananya. Eren juga memakai Headset di kedua telinganya.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Eren… bagaimana kalo misalnya handphonemu hilang?"Ucap Armin yang membuat Eren menatapnya sangsi.

"TIDAKK! Aku tidak mau itu terjadii!"Balas Eren keras. Eren memang tidak mau itu terjadi, _'membayangkan saja, aku tidak mau!'._

Armin menghela nafas, "Hhh… aku tadi bilang MISALNYA, bukan?"Eren menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau membayangkannya!"Balas Eren dengan memegang handphonenya erat.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Eren. Eren masih menggenggam handphonenya erat-erat –takut terjatuh dan apapun itu-.

Keesokannya, Armin dan Eren berencana pergi jalan-jalan ke toko buku, soalnya Armin ingin membeli sesuatu pulang sekolah nanti. Eren sendiri ingin mencari novel.

"Nanti kau jadi mengantarkanku kan, Eren?"Tanya Armin memastikan. Eren melepaskan headset-nya lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kemarin kau juga mengantarkanku ke perpustakaankan?"Balas Eren. Armin tersenyum dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Eren memasang kembali headset-nya. Tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Pulang sekolah Eren dan Armin segera menuju toko buku yang dekat dengan rumah mereka. Di jalan Eren memasukkan handphone-nya di saku celananya.

Armin berhenti di sebuah toko, "Ayo masuk Eren!"Ucap Armin sembari membuka pintu toko itu. Eren mengikuti Armin masuk dan melihat Armin yang segera menuju rak-rak tentang sejarah dan alam. Ugh… itu sangat mengerikan untuk Eren.

Eren menuju rak-rak komik dan novel. Di sana Eren mengambil beberapa novel yang menarik dan… tipis tidak seperti novel Breaking down dan Harry Potter –plak-.

Ketika Eren sibuk mencari novel yang menarik, Eren merasa Handphone-nya bergetar. Dengan perlahan Eren mengambil handphone touch screen itu.

"Eren ayo! Aku sudah dapat bukunya!"Ajak Armin. Eren yang tersentak dengan panggilan Armin segara 'memasukkan'handphone-nya dengan terburu-buru. Eren segera berjalan menuju Armin.

* * *

Duk!

"Hng? Handphone?"Ujur seseorang lelaki yang *coret*pendek*coret*. Lelaki itu mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di lantai. Lelaki itu sesekali mencoba menghidupkan handphone itu. tapi sayang, battery handphone itu sepertinya habis.

"Rivaille! Kau sudah menemukan buku untuk bahan kuliah besok?"Tanya teman lelaki itu . Levi menatap temannya.

"Belum, sudahlah kita cari di tempat lain saja,"Ucap Rivaille Levi pada temannya, Erwin Smith. Erwin mengangkat bahunya dan mengangguk. Levi memasukkan handphone itu ke sakunya.

* * *

"Eh! Di-di mana handphone-ku!?"Teriak Eren keras. Armin yang di sebelahnya sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan Eren. Armin menoleh pada Eren.

"A-ada apa?"Tanya Armin bingung. Eren menatap Armin tidak percaya. Tangannya bergetar menahan tangis(?).

"Hand…Handphone-ku tidak ada! A-armin, bagaimana ini!?"Balas Eren panik. Armin yang mendengarnya segera menenangkan Eren.

"Ki-kita telfon, oke? Mi-misalnya kalau ada yang menemukannya!"Ucap Armin dan segera mengambil Handphone-nya.

Armin mengetik nomer ponsel Eren dan meneleponnya, _"Maaf, nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau di –"_Armin segera mematikan sambungan telepon. Eren menatap harap pada Armin. Armin sendiri, menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

"AAaaa! Handphone-kuu!"Teriak Eren di tengah jalan dengan histeris. Armin panik tapi tetap menenangkan Eren.

"E-Eren… su-sudah, a-ayo kita pulang. Nanti kita pikirkan bersama, oke?"Hibur Armin sembari membawa Eren yang masih menangis meratapi nasib handphone-nya. Banyak orang yang menatap mereka aneh.

Sesampai di rumah, Eren masih menangis histeris. Mikasa –yang memang saat itu sudah pulang- khawatir dengan Eren yang menangis histeris. Terakhir melihat Eren menangis adalah ketika, ibu mereka meninggal.

"Na-nanti kita beli lagi, Eren,"Ucap Mikasa. Tapi Eren menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mauu! Aku mau handphone-ku yang lamaa!"Balas Eren. Mikasa dan Armin saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas bersama.

"Sudahlah, Eren… sabar… jangan nangis lagi. Mungkin besok akan ketemu!"Ucap Mikasa tidak mau melihat Eren menangis terus-menerus.

"Benar kata Mikasa, Eren. Sudah yaa, berhenti menangis,"Ucap Armin juga.

Akhirnya Eren berhenti menangis. Eren berdiri dari sofa ruang keluarga yang awalnya dia duduki. Dengan perlahan Eren berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tidak peduli dengan Armin dan Mikasa yang masih menatapnya prihatin.

* * *

Levi mengambil handphone yang di temukannya tadi, dan men-charger handphone itu. Lalu diletakkan di meja tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Levi keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil minuman di dapur. Setelah dari dapur, Levi menuju ruang kerjanya. Di sana Levi mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari kampusnya dan beberapa bahan meeting yang akan dilakukannya besok. Eh, meeting? Ya, walau Levi baru kuliah, nyatanya Levi juga mempunyai sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dan berkembang. Perusahaan itu dibentuk Levi dengan temannya Irvin.

Setelah 3 jam lamanya Levi menenggelamkan dirinya pada urusannya, akhirnya urusannya itu selesai. Levi berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menemukan handphone yang tadi di charger sudah full. Dengan cekatan Levi menghidupkan handphone itu, dan… pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah… foto–yang diyakini Levi- sang pemilik sedang… berpose dengan seksi-nya.

Glup

Levi sedikit kesusahan untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan Levi membuka kontak handphone itu. Oh… hanya ada tiga kontak di sana… wakil guru, Mikasa, dan Armin. _Hanya itu?_ batin Levi dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Levi memilih nama kontak Mikasa dan meneleponnya,

Nada sambung terdengar,

"_Moshi-Moshi!"_Balas dari sebrang dengan semangat. Perempuan. _Pastilah Mikasa_. pikir Levi.

"Saya menemukan handphone ini. Apakah anda pemiliknya atau..?"Ujur Levi dengan memberikan pertanyaan.

"_Sa-saya saudaranya. Eren! Handphone-mu ketemu(?)"_Teriak Mikasa pada seseorang yang mungkin pemiliknya. Oh! Eren, jadi itu namanya. Batin Levi lagi.

"_Hontou?!"_Balas seseorang laki-laki dari seberang sana, _"Moshi-moshi! A-apakah kamu menemukan handphone-ku!?"_Lanjutnya.

Tanpa sadar Levi tersenyum, "Ya, aku menemukannya. Dan, sekarang handphone itu kubawa,"Balas Levi. Dari seberang Levi bisa mendengar teriakan bahagia dan teriakan itu sangat keras sampai Levi harus menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya.

"_Ka-kalau begitu, bisakah handphone-ku kembali?"_Balasnya.

"Tentu. Di mana sekolahmu? Akan aku antarkan besok,"Ucap Levi dengan modus ingin bertemu dengan Eren.

"_Baik! Datang saja ke Sina high school! Besok, datanglah jam 3 sore. Aku biasanya pulang sekitar jam itu,"_Balas Eren bahagia.

"Okay. Aku menggunakan jas hitam. Sampai besok,"Ucap Levi. Setelah Levi mendengar balasan, Levi segera memutuskan hubungan telepon itu.

"Besok, aku akan bertemu dengannya,"Gumam Levi ambigu.

* * *

Keesokannya, tepat ketika Eren pulang bersama Armin. Eren mencari orang yang berjas. Sebenarnya sangat gampang menemukannya, mengingat di wilayah sekolah Eren sangat jarang yang menggunakan jas. Guru saja biasanya memakai kemeja putih biasa.

Ah! Ketemu! Orang berjas dan… err –pendek?

Dengan ragu Eren mendekat pada orang itu, "Ma-maaf…"Sapa Eren ragu-ragu, takut kalau salah orang.

Orang berjas itu, Levi. Menatapnya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Eng, Eren?"Balas Levi. Eren menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Levi tersenyum tipis dan mengambil handphone dari sakunya, "Ini,"

Mata Eren menunjukkan kebahagian yang amat sangat, "A-Arigatouu! I-ini sangat penting untukku!"Ucap Eren dengan senyum yang lebar. Levi sedikit blushing dengan senyuman Eren.

"Yokatta, Eren. Untunglah Handphone-mu ditemukan,"Ucap Armin. Eren mengangguk dengan keras lalu membuka handphone-nya itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi kalau begitu,"Ucap Levi. Tapi, sebulum Levi pergi, Eren menghadangnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Siapa namamu?"Tanya Eren. Levi menatap Eren.

Dengan tersenyum tipis Levi menjawab, "Levi, Rivaille Levi. Itu namaku,"Balas Levi. Eren merasa ada sebuah panah yang menusuknya(?) ketika melihat senyuman Levi.

"A-aku, Eren. Eren Jeager. Yo-Yoroshiku…"Ucap Eren juga dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah. Levi menyeringai –licik- melihat itu.

"Nomer ponselku sudah aku masukkan di kontakmu. Bila ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, hubungi saja nomerku,"Ucap Levi yang berhasil membuat Eren semakin memerah.

"Ha-Haiik!"Balas Eren. Lalu, Levi berjalan pergi dari wilayah sekolah Eren. Armin yang melihat Eren tersenyum malu, bisa mengerti bahwa sepertinya Eren jatuh cinta pada Levi.

**End!**

* * *

**Omake**

Malamnya, Eren membuka kontaknya dan menemukan nomer Levi di sana. Dengan wajah merah Eren menatap kontak itu. Lalu dia membuka Memo yang memang menjadi tempat cuhatnya. Tapi… Eren malah menemukan… sebuah memo baru yang membuatnya terkejut,

_Kau sangat manis Eren._

_Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu sering memfoto dirimu dengan pose-pose seksi. _

_Karna itu akan membuatmu menjadi banyak yang suka. _

_Tapi, aku suka denganmu. Kau sangat manis dan seksi menurutku. _

"GYAAAAAA!"aaahh~ kalian tahu kan itu teriakan siapa? :3

**End Omake!**

* * *

**[Tentang penulis] **

Gaje ya? -_- owh saya sadar itu. fic ini dibuat atas dasar Handphone saya sendiri yang HILANG! D'x saya tau kok, Eren-nya di sini OOC, coz itu ekspresi saya waktu hp saya hilang TwT. Saya juga tau ini romance-nya gak terlalu terasa… salahkan saya yang gak pernah punya pengalaman romance. Ada sihh, tapi berakhir dengan ngenes /nah kok malah curhat.

Dan, di fic ini endnya Eren dapet hp-nya kembali ya? Sayangnya saya gak dapet hp saya yang hilang -_-

Sudah ahh itu aja yang mau saya katakan.

_**Thanks**_ buat Editor saya yang udah merefisi ini :) dan buat kembaran saya. X)

RnR please!


End file.
